Sworn Enemies
by Red-volution
Summary: Kami akan selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Dihadapkan pada pilihan antara menang demi menjaga tradisi atau kalah dengan imbalan berdamai dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu, menurut kalian mana yang lebih baik?
_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Totally AU fic, lot of typo, OOC, mainstream and boring_

 _Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika tidak suka saya sarankan untuk tidak membacanya^^_

.

.

 **Red-volution proudly present, enjoy^^**

.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran bukanlah hal langka bagi kami. Bahkan mungkin hari-hari kami terasa tak lengkap tanpa adu mulut. Kami biasanya akan mulai berdebat jika bersebrangan pendapat walau sedikit saja.

Tapi seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Jika seandainya tak ada selisih pendapat maka salah satu diantara kamilah yang akan memancing di air keruh. Mencari keributan meski nyatanya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa diributkan. Ah, kadang-kadang hal itu membuatku miris. Sejak kapan kita seperti ini?

Pernah terpikir olehku - _entah bagaimana denganya_. Kupikir kami memang terlahir sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Faktanya rasa benci adalah salah satu perasaan yang tak semestinya dijaga. Namun aku kebalikannya. Bila tidak membencinya maka rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati.

Percekcokanku dengannya sudah ada saat umur kami masih belia. Ketika di taman kanak-kanak kamilah yang paling sering mendapat teguran guru karena bertengkar.

Berlanjut di sekolah dasar, kami mulai terang-terangan mengatakan pada publik bahwa kami saling tak suka. Di sekolah menengah pertama, persaingan mulai tumbuh mengakar di jiwa kami. Sudah tertanam paham 'tidak apa kalah dengan orang lain asal jangan kalah dengan dia'.

Dan dimasa sekolah menengah atas. Masa yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai masa terindah kehidupan. Dimana impian, harapan, dan rasa suka pada lawan jenis menjadi hal yang tak boleh terlewat.

Di masa inilah permusuhan kami masuk ketingkat ekstrim. Persaingan harus selalu ada. Kemenangan menjadi harga mati demi gengsi dan kebanggaan. Rivalitas semacam inilah yang terus kami jaga.

Padahal seharusnya relasi diantara kami tidak perlu berlebihan sampai seperti ini. Nyatanya orang tua kami tidak saling berseteru seperti kami. Ini menepis anggapan bahwa persaingan kami tumbuh dimulai dari nenek moyang di zaman _paleolitikum_.

Kami bertetangga. Rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumahku. Saat pagi menjelang ketika akan berangkat sekolah, kami akan keluar diwaktu yang bersamaan. Setiap kali membuka pintu, maka disitulah _start line_ persaingan kami untuk hari ini. Entah untuk mengejar nilai bagus, pujian guru, atau skor tinggi disetiap olahraga semacam basket, voli, atau tenis. Setengah hari disekolah bisa dibilang saat paling kompetitif.

Tapi jangan kira setelah pulang sekolah keadaan akan berubah. Tentu tidak. Akan kugarisbawahi kalimat _persaingan untuk hari ini_. Yang dimaksud hari ini tentu saja dari fajar menjelang hingga malam saat kami terlelap dalam tidur.

Di lingkungan tempat tinggalpun tak ketinggalan menjadi medan pertempuran kami. Kali ini bukan mencari nilai, pujian, atau skor. Tapi mencari... uang.

Ya, uang.

Rumah kami merangkap sebagai restoran makan. Keluarganya dengan restoran ramen, sementara keluargaku dengan restoran okonomiyaki.

Bila persaingan kami dikalukalsikan sebagai angka, maka mungkin keadaan kami sepertinya seri. Masing-masing dari kami menang dibeberapa bidang dan kalah dibeberapa bidang. Penentuan pemenang untuk satu hari selalu diperankan oleh persaingan bisnis keluarga kami. Persaingan ketat yang bahkan lebih ketat dari pakaian olahraga Guy- _sensei -guru pendidikan olahraga kami._

Aku pernah membaca sebuah survei di internet. Rata-rata orang Jepang cenderung suka memilih makanan yang cepat penyajian serta mudah untuk ditemukan diberbagai tempat. Dan makanan dengan urutan teratas tertuju pada ramen dan okonomiyaki.

Survei itu juga mengatakan pusat makanan khas Jepang terbaik sepenjuru negeri ada di kota kami, Konoha. Lalu bila diperinci lagi, orang-orang di kota ini mengatakan restoran ramen dan okonomiyaki terbaik di Konoha adalah restoran keluarga kami. Bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri. Intinya, ramen dan okonomiyaki terbaik di Jepang ada di restoran kami.

Prestasi hebat bukan? Masing-masing keluarga kami tentu saja bangga bukan kepalang. Tapi bagi kami, hmm... biasa saja. Menurutku, apa gunanya menjadi yang terbaik tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan restoran pemuda tengil bernama Namikaze Naruto itu? Hidup adalah perjuangan mati-matian demi bertahan. Kalau restoranku kalah darinya maka sama saja rasanya seperti mati.

Hei... kenapa aku malah hanya berdiri mematung didepan tempat 'terkutuk' ini dan menceritakan keluh kesahku pada kalian? Seharusnya aku masuk dan melabrak kepala durian itu habis-habisan!

Sedikit menghentak, aku masuk ke restoran 'Ramen Namikaze'. Restoran berukuran sedang yang tak jauh beda dengan restoran keluargaku. Didalamnya terdapat hampir dua puluhan meja bundar berdiameter 1,5 meteran.

Desain interiornya dibuat klasik dan sederhana. Susunan benda ditempat ini, dari bangku para pelanggan sampai meja kasir dibuat sedemikian rapi, mengundang kesan nyaman. Hm, aku tidak heran. Toh restoran inilah satu-satunya saingan berat restoran keluargaku. Jadi sudah pasti aku mengerti alasan kenapa restoran ini ramai setiap harinya.

Iris hijauku menjelajah, memonitor sudut demi sudut ruangan yang sepi berhubung sekarang sudah jam tutup. Hanya ada satu orang di dalam sini, tengah mengelap meja. Sosok yang menarik sebagian atensiku ketika masuk kesini.

"Hoo, hoo... rajin sekali kau."

"Tentu saja. Aku ini pekerja keras, bukan seorang pemalas yang hobi mematai-matai saingan bisnisnya saat jam tutup." Tanpa berbalik dia bersuara.

Pembawaanya yang sangat santai acap kali membuatku tersinggung. Lidah tajamnya menjadi pemicu nomor satu penaikan tensi darah dalam tubuhku.

"Hmm... jadi, apa yang kau lakukan setelah selesai beres-beres?" Tanyaku sambil bersedekap, menyandarkan tubuh ke kusen pintu kaca yang tetap kubuka.

"Apapun itu, asal tidak menerima ajakan kencanmu."

Sialan orang ini...

"Ck! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak tahu maksud kedatanganku!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi-" kali ini ia menghadap penuh padaku, menyampirkan lap mejanya ke bahu. "-kau tidak repot-repot datang kemari untuk mencuri resep rahasiaku, kan?"

Resep rahasia? Apa maksudnya itu!?

Aku tahu aku ini kadang suka bermain licik saat bersaing bisnis dengannya. Akan kuambil contoh kecilnya. Aku pernah menulis pamflet 'Beli satu porsi ramen jenis apapun, akan dapat gratis tiga porsi yang sama!' dan menempelkanya didepan restoran ini. Setelah jam tutup dia mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung dengan wajah lesu. Aku yakin dia merugi sampai 75 persen hari itu, haha!

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan bersaing dengan sehat. Dia pernah menempelkan pamflet 'Bila sanggup menghabiskan 1 porsi okonomiyaki jumbo sendirian maka boleh membawa 20 orang temanya untuk satu porsi gratis!'.

Keesokanya datang 3 orang pria berbadan gemuk yang bahkan sudah membawa 20 temanya masing-masing. Pria-pria berbadan lebar itu menghabiskan 1 porsi jumbo dalam sekejap, dan setelah 'makan besar' itu aku merugi dengan kuantitas sama.

Aku hampir menangis tersedu-sedu karena hal itu.

Beberapa kali tertangkap tangan melakukan persaingan tak sehat membuat teman-teman dikelas mengibaratkan persaingan bisnis kami seperti halnya persaingan antara dan Plankton dari animasi Spongebob - _tidak ada dari kami yang mau mengambil peran Plankton sebenarnya_.

"Ayolah, sejak kapan kau punya resep rahasia?"

"Baru saja kutemukan siang ini. Aku tidak mau berkata jujur, tapi sebenarnya aku paham maksud kedatanganmu. Kau pasti berpikir aku sekarang sedang sibuk memutar otak demi menciptakan resep baru, kan? Hehe... terserahlah, kuharap resep ini bisa membuatmu kalah besok." Alis kuningnya naik turun. Ia berkacak sebelah tangan.

"Hei, aku juga punya resep baru yang bisa mengalahkan resepmu besok!"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau kemari juga untuk memamerkanya begitu? Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak menebak sampai kesitu."

"Aku tidak heran. Lagipula kapasitas otakmu memang segitu-segitu saja, kan?"

Dia mengendikan bahunya. "Terserah kau, Ha-ru-no- _san_." Setelah itu dia berdiam sesaat. Aku juga belum tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi.

Tapi, cengiran lebar yang sering kulihat darinya muncul. Tidak salah lagi. Dia akan bereaksi semacam itu hanya ketika ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal.

"Apa?"

"Haha! Apa dengan menertawaiku menjadikanmu manusia paling superior? Lihat-lihat dulu sebelum bicara. Aku menyinggung soal pipimu sebenarnya."

Mataku mendelik. Sekejap kubalikan badan kearah jendela kaca yang memantulkan bayanganku. Dan benar, sesuatu berwarna putih mengotori pipi kiriku. Meski tidak banyak tapi... argh, tepung sialan!

"Hahahaha!"

Naruto tergelak kencang. Anjlok sudah harga diriku, hanya karena sebuah corengan bahan baku okonomiyaki itu. Argh! Seharusnya kulihat-lihat penampilanku dulu sebelum kemari. Seharusnya aku mengingat dengan jelas jika pemuda tengil itu suka mencari-cari kesalahan dan membesar-besarkanya untuk membuatku malu!

Rasanya pipiku menghangat. Sialan, awas saja kau!

"Hahaha! Hei, mungkin besok kau harus memoleskan lebih tebal bedak tadi! Siapa tahu pengamat kuliner itu terpesona dan memenangkan resepmu! Hahaha!"

"Cih! Kau lihat saja besok! Pasti kau akan bertekuk lutut dan memohon maaf padaku karena ini!"

"Oke, kita lihat saja besok."

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir... Bukanya aku ingin berprasangka buruk. Andaikan saja benar, jangan-jangan setelah ini kau diam-diam menyelinap ke restoranku dan merusak resep yang sudah susah payah kubuat?"

Dia tersenyum, remeh.

"Hee... aku juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama sebenarnya. Tapi, jika memang kita akan bermain licik satu sama lain kuharap tidak ada salah satu diantara kita yang dendam. Kau tahu, semuanya adil-"

"-dalam cinta dan perang..."

Setelah itu kami saling menyeringai satu sama lain. Rencana keji dan gila berputar-putar memenuhi otak kami. Ya, harus kalian akui. Sebaik apapun kau, persaingan bisnis kadang bisa meracuni pikiranmu dengan konspirasi jahat.

.

.

.

.

Aku lupa bilang pada kalian. Mungkin persaingan ini akan menjadi yang paling panas diantara persaingan kami yang lain. Secara, besok pengamat kuliner terkenal yang sering muncul di televisi bernama Shimura Sai akan datang ke restoran kami!

Dia sudah mengelilingi negeri untuk menjajal makanan khas berbagai daerah. Aku sering menonton acaranya. Dia akan menilai cita rasa mekanan lalu mulai menggolongkanya dari golongan A sampai E. Golongan terbaik sampai biasa saja.

Setelah mendengar kabar tentang restoran ramen dan okonomiyaki yang selalu bersaing di Konoha, dia menghubungi keluargaku serta keluarga Naruto demi memesan tempat.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya restoran kami masuk TV. Tapi berhubung acara milik pengamat kuliner ini mendapat _rating_ yang selalu tinggi maka kami dituntut untuk memberikan yang terbaik kalau tak ingin hancur.

Sejak berita ini tercium dua minggu yang lalu, aku mulai giat mencari resep baru. Dari merombak menu lama sampai menciptakan dengan bahan baru sudah kujajal.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku. Kedua orang tuaku sedang mengikuti seminar tentang bagaimana mensukseskan usaha kecil dan menengah sejak tiga hari yang lalu di Nagoya. Kebetulan yang aneh dimana orang tua Naruto juga mengikuti seminar yang sama...

Aku tidak tahu apa benar dia sudah menciptakan resep baru. Namun aku sangat percaya diri dengan menu baruku.

Tapi...

Siapa sangka kami benar-benar mencoba curang satu sama lain...

Malam itu beberapa kali terjadi pembobolan dan penyelinapan di restoran kami. Naruto yang memulainya duluan. Dia mencoba menyelinap masuk kedapur saat aku tengah menyapu... dan dia kabur tanpa hasil setelah kukejar sambil kupukuli dengan sapu.

Satu jam kemudian giliranku yang beraksi. Aku melihatnya tertidur disalah satu meja pelanggan. Karena berpikir inilah kesempatan emas, aku sampai tidak sadar jika dia hanya berpura-pura. Sama saja denganya... aku kabur dengan tangan hampa setelah dia mengejarku sambil melempari puluhan remasan kertas yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat pesanan hari ini.

Karena permainan kucing-kucingan itu membuat kami insomnia. Rasa khawatir, gelisah, dan was-was membuat kami hampir terjaga semalaman. Sampai akhirnya kami tidak sanggup dan tertidur dimeja pelanggan pada pukul tiga pagi.

Yah... malam yang panjang...

.

.

.

.

"Hei semuanya! Hari ini restoran Sakura dan Naruto masuk lagi ke TV!"

Ah, Ino memang mulut ember...

"Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk restoran mereka jika ditraktir makan gratis, bagaimana!?"

Seisi kelas menjadi riuh dengan sorakan setuju. Kulihat Naruto berdecih sambil menepuk keningnya. Sebenarnya juga ingin kulakukan hal yang sama. Tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik menghentikan Ino yang sulit sekali memahami kata 'berhenti' jika sudah terlanjur mulai membicarakan orang lain - _khususnya hubungan kucing-kucinganku dengan Naruto... aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu terobsesi._

"Maaf, semuanya. Ino hanya ingin minta perhatian. Kenyataanya dia hanya pura-pura ceria setelah diputuskan oleh Gaara."

Apa yang kukatakan memang buruk, tapi tidak menyimpang dari kenyataan. Sambil tersenyum polos aku kembali duduk. Ino melirik dengan bibir _mewek_ kearahku. Kemudian tatapanya menjadi pelototan saat seisi kelas menertawai nasib ratu gosip itu.

"Jangan mengelak Sakura! Kau pikir kami tidak tahu jika Sai yang akan datang ke restoranmu?"

"Oh iya, teman-teman. Apa kalian tahu jika Ino pernah mengigau sesuatu tentang Sai?" Papar Naruto tanpa berdiri dari bangkunya. Giliranya untuk mengompori Ino. Dan aku setuju-setuju saja bila musuh bebuyutanku itu membocorkan rahasia _si pembocor rahasia_.

Aku ingat Ino pernah mengigau tentang Sai saat berkunjung ke restoranku untuk membantu. Naruto juga bisa mengetahuinya karena dia datang kesana saat itu. Dia ingin menukar uangnya agar bisa memberi kembalian pada salah satu pelangganya.

Ino tertidur di salah satu meja, mengigaukan 'Sai-kun, jangan cium disitu, hihi! Kau memang nakal... tapi aku suka pria yang nakal...'. Ya terdengar jorok, aku tahu.

"Ahaha! Apa-apaan ini!? Apa kalian sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan dan mencoba melindungi satu sama lain? Aww, mansinya!"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Lekas-lekas aku bangun dan mempelototi tajam sahabaku itu. Gawat jika seisi kelas dihasut seperti ini. Ino memang kadang bisa sangat kejam jika 'membalas dendam' padaku.

"Haha, kau bercanda? Kepalaku tidak pernah terbentur apapun, jadi mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya? Tapi kalau soal nenek sihir berbau tepung itu aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia yang menyukaiku?"

 _'Huuu...'_

Seisi kelas tersenyum aneh sambil melirik padaku. Nama panggilan nyeleneh itu terdengar lagi, pertama kali dalam minggu ini. Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal semacam ini. Lagipula, aku juga punya nama panggilan khusus untuknya.

"Menyukaimu, siluman rubah berbau kaldu? Haha! Ayolah, menurut kalian apa menariknya pemuda yang hanya bisa membuat tepung menjadi mie itu?"

 _'Huuu...'_

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas bersorak aneh.

"Hei, membentuk tepung menjadi helaian seperti itu merupakan keahlian artistik tersendiri. Itu jauh lebih berseni dari pada hanya mencampur tepung dengan air dan menggorengnya, kan?"

 _'Huuu...'_

Oke, aku mulai kesal dengan sorakan provokasi seisi kelas itu!

"Argh! Restoranmu payah!"

"Restoranmu yang payah- _ttebayo_!"

Jika bukan karena Ino yang menahanku pasti sudah kujambak rambut jabriknya serta kucakari wajahnya yang sok kegantengan.

.

.

.

.

Kutata sedikit rambut sebahuku. Memelintir tiap ujungnya agar nampak bergelombang dibagian bawah.

"Oke, siarannya akan dimulai dalam 15 setik."

Aku menoleh ke sebelah. Naruto tengah mengotak-atik rambut kuningnya. Entah ingin di model seperti apa. Kusikut pelan lengan kanannya. Memaksanya menghentikan keasyikanya sampai berdecak padaku.

"Ck! Apa?"

"Kau tata seperti apapun rambutmu tetap akan berdiri."

Ia memicing. "Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan penampilanku? Kalau kau mau peduli sebaiknya kau menjadi istriku dulu. Baru setelah itu boleh berkomentar."

"Jika didunia ini hanya tersisa aku dan kau, daripada menikah dan melestarikan keturunan denganmu, aku lebih memilih kepunahan umat manusia!"

"5 detik lagi."

"Uhum! Ini saatnya. Kita tunda dulu pertengkaran kalian."

Pria berkulit pucat yang menyela pertengkaran kami itulah yang kutahu sebagai Sai. Pria yang punya senyum menawan meski kadang aku berpikir jika senyum itu seperti palsu...

"4, 3, 2-" kameramen stasiun televisi yang menaungi program acara kuliner itu mengaba-aba dengan jari. Saat jempolnya teracung raut wajahku berubah sumringah. Harus terlihat cantik karena wajahku ini akan dilihat jutaan pasang mata yang menyaksikan acara ini, bukan?

 _"Selamat pagi semuanya! Bertemu lagi dengan..."_

Aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang pria ini ocehkan. Sejak tadi mataku melirik ke arah Naruto yang memicing tajam padaku. Ah, ya ampun... aku membencinya... Tiap kali saling menatap ini yang akan terjadi. Harap-harap saja kalian mendengarkan acara ini baik-baik dan memberitahuku rincianya karena untuk beberapa menit kedepan aku bisa terus membakar tensi dengan kontes menatap ini.

"Jadi setelah kucicipi, ramen spesial buatan Naruto-san kumasukan ke golongan..."

Eh? Acaranya sudah sampai sejauh itu?

Makanan memang telah kita siapkan di hadapan Sai. Ia hanya tinggal membuka acara, berbasa-basi, mencicipi makanan dan mulai menilainya. Aku ketinggalan banyak hal... biarlah, itu tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah mengetahui penilaian ahli terhadap makananku dan makanan Naruto. Siapa yang lebih baik.

"Golongan... A!"

" _Yosha_!"

Aku mendengus. Maksudku, apa-apaan mumi kutub ini? Apa lidahnya sudah rusak karena terlalu banyak mencicipi makanan? Mana bisa gumpalan gelintiran panjang seperti gerombolan cacing disiram cairan radio aktif itu disebut makanan!?

"Bersiaplah menangisi kekalahanmu..." Naruto mencoba mengompor.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu..."

Sai mengangkat sumpitnya. Perdebatan kami terhenti seiring tangan pucatnya menusuk okonomiyaki buatanku. Ia memotong sedikit makanan itu lalu mengapitnya dengan sumpit.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan coba okonomiyaki spesial buatan Sakura- _san_."

Ritme degup jantungku mulai merangkak naik. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat saat pria berambut hitam itu mendekatkan potongan okonomiyaki-ku ke mulutnya...

"..."

"..."

"Hmm...ini benar-benar enak!"

"E-eh! Benarkah!?"

"Hm! Karena itulah aku memasukan okonomiyaki anda ke golongan-"

.

.

.

.

Tidak mungkin...

Aku masih belum bisa percaya. Sedikitpun tidak...

Sudah lewat hampir satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa waktu berjalan sedemikian cepatnya? Jadi dari tadi aku hanya duduk sambil terisak selama hampir satu jam?

Ahaha... sekarang aku sadar ternyata dibalik ketegasanku selama ini aku masih menyimpan kerapuhan... dan tidak kusangka aku menunjukanya terang-terangan padanya...

"Oi, sudahlah, berhentilah bersikap drama. Hanya karena okonomiyaki-mu dimasukan ke golongan B-"

Dahiku berdenyut keras. Apa kalian juga berpikiran sama seperti cecunguk kuning itu? Oh ayolah! Baca suasana saat ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu!

"Diaaaam! Hiks... kau yang menang jadi tidak mungkin mengerti!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika seandainya kalah bukan berarti aku akan menangis hingga hitungan jam."

Ia merubah posisi dari bersandar di dinding berhadapan denganku, meregangkan tanganya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menempatkan diri disebelahku, yang sekarang tengah duduk menekuk kedua kaki diatas lantai tanpa alas. Hanya meja kasir yang kugunakan sebagai sandaran punggung agar tak cepat lelah.

"Me-memang apa salahnya!?"

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, ya? Hanya karena ucapan seorang pengamat kuliner kau jadi seperti ini."

Masa bodoh dengan ucapannya. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Membenamkan wajah di kedua lututku bukan pilihan yang buruk, kurasa.

Tak kunjung kujawab sekarang suasana jadi sepi. Beberapa kali Naruto terdengar berdecak tak sabar menunggu respon.

"Halloooo, apa Sakura disana?"

"Kau berisik..."

Ia terkekeh. Rasa penasaran membuatku mau menggerakan kepala barang sejenak, melirik padanya.

"Hei, spesies alien peniru rupa, dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura sekarang?"

 **Dokk**

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film alien, bodoh!" Ya, semoga bogem mentahku yang terkenal kuat di klub karate bisa sedikit memberinya pelajaran.

"Aduh..." Sambil mengelus ubun-ubun ia menjawab. "Kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi seseorang yang berbeda, mana mungkin aku tidak curiga."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya. Meski kita tak pernah akur tapi aku ini orang yang paling mengenalmu. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!"

"..."

"Selain itu, kau berusaha keras menciptakan resep baru selama hampir dua minggu. Bukan sebuah kegagalan menurutku. Seminggu pertama aku malah hanya bermalas-malasan, _loh_."

"... Karena memang begitulah dirimu..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Kulihat ia mengedip polos. Haha, semoga saja tidak dengar apa yang baru kukatakan.

"Harus kuakui, kau memang hebat, Naruto."

Ia menyeringai, menunjukan wajah arogan. "Yah, apa yang bisa kukatakan, kuah kaldu mengalir dalam darah keluargaku kau tahu?"

"Ck! Kau ini berniat menghiburku atau tambah memperburuk, _sih_!?"

"Menghiburmu? Hahahaha!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hei, jika kau minta dihibur kenapa tidak jujur saja? Selain itu, tadi bukan caraku untuk menghibur seseorang."

"Haa?"

Sreet. Jantungku serasa melompat sampai tenggorokan. Mungkin tidak bisa diterima ilmu pengetahuan, tapi darahku seperti mengalir berlawana arah!

Ia menarik kepalaku agar jatuh ke dekapannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Tangan besarnya menepuk dan memberi usapan lembut di titik yang sama.

Saat itu aku sadar. Kenapa mataku malah melebar dan bukannya menutup? Kenapa wajahku rasanya memanas? Dan kenapa jantungku bekerja dengan tidak normal?

Diumurku yang ke-16 aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat aku akan merasakan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Cepat atau lambat aku akan merasakan letupan-letupan aneh ini saat berinteraksi secara intens.

Tapi yang jadi permasalahannya... kenapa pemuda itu harus Naruto? Seseorang jawab aku!

.

.

.

 _ **End?**_

.

.

..:: Nggantung? Memang sengaja kok! Biar pada minta sekuel, hehe^^

Oh, maaf karena seenaknya kasih cerita nggantung setelah lama hiatus, jangan dendam ya?


End file.
